thesummeriturnedprettytrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Summer I Turned Pretty Trilogy Wiki
The Summer I Turned Pretty Trilogy Don't read this article if you haven't read all three books because it gives away A LOT! The hit Summer ''trilogy written by Jenny Han. The Summer I Turned Pretty Trilogy, (or sometimes known as "The Belly Conklin Series" or "The Summer Series/Trilogy.") written by international best selling author Jenny Han and published by Simone and Schuster, includes ''The Summer I Turned Pretty, It's Not Summer Without You and the final book We'll Always Have Summer. We'll Always Have Summer, has been on the bestseller's list for over a month. About Belly has always lived for the summertime because it means all her favorite things: swimming, the beach and and the Fisher boys, Conrad and Jeremiah. She has spent every summer with them for as long as she can remember. She has always been in love with Conrad and finally, one summer, it almost seems like he might have feeligns for her too. But it turns out...so does Jeremiah. As the summers go on, Belly must choose between two brothers who love her as she comes to one realization; she'll have to break one of their hearts. The book series has been a national bestseller with the final installment of the series, We'll Always Have Summer having been on the bestseller list for over a month. Books in the Series *''The Summer I Turned Pretty '' *''It's Not Summer Without You'' *''We'll Always Have Summer'' *''Ed Sheeran is beautiful'' Characters Isabel "Belly" Conklin - The main character, protagonist and narrator in the series. She is the daughter of Laurel and younger sister of Steven. She is headstrong yet equally fragile and has a passion for swimming and water - feeling most peaceful when she is in it. She has been known to have had a crush on Conrad since she was young and the two get together by the end of the novel. However, her relationship with him falls apart when he slips back into his "asshole" ways and Belly finally gives up hope for him. Jeremiah later makes his feelings known to her by passionately kissing her, causing her to realize she has developed feelings for him as well. In We'll Always Have Summer, which sees the two years the couple have been together, she discovers at a frat party that he cheated on her. She hesitantly forgives him, accepting his marriage proposal as a way to show his regret. However, she begins to realize she will never completely get over Conrad after staying with him at Cousins until the wedding. She then realizes that she has to finally choose between the two brothers, once and for all. Conrad Fisher - The eldest son of Susannah and Adam Fisher and the older brother of Jeremiah. He is known to keep all his emotions and feelings inside and rarely, if ever, expresses them. In the first book, his character is something of a jerk or "asshole" to everyone having spent the summer throughout the novel getting drunk and locked in his room. It is suspected though, however, that he has developed feelings for Belly having shown several accounts of getting either overly protective or jealous of guys flirting with her, having finally noticed her. In We'll Always Have Summer, a whole new aspect of Conrad is displayed, revealing his long hidden yet passionate feelings towards Belly and his simply goal to make those he loves happy. Jeremiah "Jere" Fisher - The supposed golden boy. He is a good friend to Belly (later falling for her in the first novel) and a loving brother to Conrad, even stepping aside so Conrad could pursue Belly. He deeply loves his mother, Susannah, and considered something of the mama's boy between him and Conrad for it. Although by It's Not Summer Without You, he is tired of burying his feelings for Belly and abruptly kisses her only to be walked in on by Conrad (who in reaction is near furious), but is still given permission to have his chance with her. By the third book, his character goes through an ugly transformation from Golden Boy to Frat Boy, even cheating on Belly with the "sister sorority slut" and proposing to her as an act to prove his guilt. However, he is shown to have dramatically changed for the worst. When he discovers through Belly that Conrad confessed his feelings for Belly, he takes off the night before the wedding and never shows up. He is confronted by Conrad, who finds him, and fights with him about who loved Belly more and deserved her which soon results in him disowning Conrad as his brother. Despite his ultimate disownment of Conrad as a brother, in the epilogue he can be seen at Conrad and Belly's wedding with a date, leaving the status of the two brothers' relationship unknown. Susannah "Beck" Fisher - She is the mother of Conrad and Jeremiah, Laurel's best friend, and a motherly figure to Belly. She is the rock that everyone seems to cling to in the series. Even in death her calming force is referenced and used by all as they navigate the different situations in their lives. She dies of cancer by book two, but is heavily remembered by her family and friends throughout the course of the remaining series. It is discovered that she left letters to "the summer kids" in the final book (although we only get to read the one she gave to Belly and a hint of what she put in Conrad which is that she never saw him love a girl like he did Belly). She is shown to be very friendly, loving and compassionate. Her death hits everyone hard and life without her seemed near impossible and takes everyone almost a year to pull themselves together and to form a life without her existence. Adam Fisher - Susannah's husband and father of Conrad and Jeremiah. A man who is known to have his way no matter what it costs or who it hurts. After she dies of her cancer, he turns to whiskey. He drove Conrad away after he witnessed how badly he was treating Susannah, such as regularly cheating on her and running away when her cancer came and returned. Ed Sheeran is very hot. He tries to sell the summer house in It's Not Summer Without You, insisting the money would go to the boys, after she dies. He is barely stopped in time by Laurel and Conrad along with everyone else (excluding Steven who is away in college) who were desperate to keep the one thing that was left of Susannah. In the final book, he tries to mend his broken relationships with his sons; even paying for Jeremiah and Belly's wedding despite not agreeing with them on getting married at such a young age. Taylor Jewel - Belly's best friend despite being her polar opposite. Unlike Belly, she is boy crazy and shallow, though by We'll Always Have Summer ''she grows up and has something wise to say for once. In the first book of the series, she is shown to be boy crazy and considered something of a slut. Despite this, she and Belly are shown to be close childhood friends. She and Belly have a falling out towards the climax in ''It's Not Summer Without You when she accuses Belly of being "a crappy friend" when Belly does not want her to come to a party at the beach house and saying how she "keeps her summer house and her summer boys all to herself and not sharing anything with her," which sparks an argument between the two girls. They soon make peace and she supports Belly's decision to have a wedding, helping out throughout the novel. She confronts Conrad after suspecting he said something to Belly and warns him to leave Belly alone, stating that he has only ever hurt her and refused to have it happen yet again to her best friend. Laurel Conklin - Belly and Steven's mother as well as Susannah's best friend. She is rigid and desperate to have the relationship with Belly that her daughter had with her best friend Susannah. She and Belly come head to head in We'll Always Have Summer when Belly and Jeremiah announce their engagement and Laurel is furious saying the couple are far too young for such a commitment, even going as far as refusing to show up for the wedding and kicking Belly out of the house. Conrad, though, talks to her and manages to convince her to make amends with Belly. It is shown in the final book that the relationship between Conrad and Laurel is very close and even resembles the relationship between Conrad and Susannah. Steven Conklin - Belly’s older brother, Laurel's son and good friend to Jeremiah and Conrad. Steven is a good friend and supportive brother. Though we see very little of him throughout the series, he appears throughout Belly's flashbacks making fun of her and teasing her endlessly. Despite his teasing, he is shown to have a strong protective side over her. This which is also supported from a statement from Jeremiah who says that Steven, despite his constant teasing, was "really protective of Belly." Steven also says to Belly directly in We'll Always Have Summer,'' concerned about her age to get married, that while Jeremiah was like a brother to him, Belly was his "little sister and she came first." This even surprises Belly herself. He later on tells Jeremiah to treat Belly right as "she's the only sister he's got". TV Series See: The Summer I Turned Pretty ''TV series Jenny Han had revealed sometime in 2011, that a movie script is in the works by a "very talented screenwriter," as described by Han. She told fans though that she cannot reveal anymore information and no more had been given after that. However, in early February of 2013 it was announced that the book trilogy is being made into a TV show after the rights to the novels were officially nabbed by Lionsgate Television productions. Casting and production, however, has not been determined. Latest activity Category:Browse